User talk:DreamPetal1322
You've been banned on Warriors Wiki. -- MY HAND IS A DOLPHIN!!!!!!! 23:53, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Uncool Do you know why you were banned? Big reasons. That is uncool. Cloudy is an epic user, you are not following rules over there. 7 accounts? hahaha. Imature. There are cases where you can get banned from all of wikia. 00:45, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Cloudskye is getting an email from wikia, hmm, now what might they say? Falling Rain is an admin. I know this wiki's rules. Falling can ban you if you do something bad. 23:41, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok But I didn't Ok, sorry for the late response I was a b-day party then I went to my friends. I didn't say I was going to ban you, I do like Cloudskye. I will not say I don't. I just don't like somethings that she does. 21:03, October 30, 2011 (UTC) You User Page. You need to stop talking about other users in bad ways on you user page.'' Now''. Cloudskye is a good user, and we will not tolarate you talking about other users on you profile. If you don't have something nice to say, dont say anything at all. Also, stop adding random pictures onto this wiki. Change your user page or i will. 21:57, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks We aren't really friends but thanks! :) I can make you a charart. 00:04, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Of course. I can make a charart. Give me details. 00:09, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Tell me gender, rank, pelt color, markings, pelt lenght, eye color, any scars, and name. 00:12, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Here she is! Like her? 00:28, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sure! You can join! Uh... Which one though? http://lostinthewarriorsworld.wikia.com ? Or this one? Yes. Follow the rules there! ;) 22:52, November 2, 2011 (UTC) You can join Rainclan. Just add yourself. And also don't worry about your user page. There is no rule about pictures other than not to upload WWiki pictures here. 00:46, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay. Next time don't say things like that. Thanks Leopardpath 21:14, November 4, 2011 (UTC)LeopardLeopardpath 21:14, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Thankyou! and yes, I did make it! heheh ;) thats the very first compliment I've gottten EVER on ANY of my chararts! Hi! I've been trying to email you but I lost your email! So when you can, email me or if you have a ymail account, message me at camrysmith177@yahoo.com :P 20:13, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :P Wow, if Demontail says anything rude about me, don't believe him. I did nothing, except that when I got mad at him, lol of course. And, after that, the, "what leafwing said about us" thing is that I only said " Even though I still think you do not love me, I will love you forever until I die, and I am letting you be with DreamPetal. Because I love you, and I want what is best for you." Those were my exact words, I did not cease to critisize, you and demon, so you can be with him. I guess I'll find someone else. 22:17, November 8, 2011 (UTC) No more. You need to stop! No more fighting with Demontail and Leafwing. I have read all of your guyses Talkpages I know what's going on and it better stop. Your warning is because of fighting acusing and harassment. You guys only have one more warning. Watch out. Admins are always on patrol and apparently it seems as if your calling us "blind" You think you wont get caought but you will. No more. If you guys keep it up you wil result block for a month. --- 01:03, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Im so srry for everything I've done and for all the heartbreak I've caused u and Leafwing ik ik u cant tlk to me but could pass this on to leaffy and fallen and then you'll never see me again I love u dreampetal and im so so srry goodbye forever Re: No problem! It's my job as deputy to make users happy x3 Well, I can't check your contributive edit count right now, but I'm guessing from all of the talking from talk page to talk page it isn't as high as it should be :/ You can contribute by editing ANY page that is not a user page. So, basically, talking through talk pages and editing your user pages isn't going to help you become an apprentice. Wanna email? It's easier for me rather then waiting forever for my dumb phone to load that talk pages xD Also, do you want a costume siggie or charart? :P I can make you a siggie like my own or with some other things if you want! Just ask ^^ I won't bite. 01:09, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I know nobody like people breathing down your neck, but your user page should not have the near amount of non-wiki pics. The ones of Lavenderpool and Fireflower can stay, but other than that, only 1 or 2 can remain. And if you even need a refresher on the rules click here. Ok thanks. I never trusted him, and don't mind me asking, but do you want to be friends? ou seem nice and I (try to be) nice, but most of the time I am (when I am not cranky). :) ~spottedleaf123 I saw what Demontail did 2 you and Leafwing. I know him, a jerk asking for a "mate" on Warriors wiki. 18:57, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes I am an admin on there! (like you!) What? hi dreampetal ik u hate me ik just wanted to say im srry for everything some vandal named Krogerpoop. Listen, you have been inactive for quite some time. If you still want your characters to remain yours and not on the adoption page, then become active within a week after this message was sent. A CatNamed Cheshire Most everyone's Mad Here... Category:User Sigs 19:28, December 22, 2011 (UTC)